narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ren Uchiha
Ren Uchiha - Jeden z ostatnich członków klanu Uchiha, specjalny jounin z Konohagakure. Jest jedną z niewielu osób, które obudziły w sobie Wiecznego Mangekyou Sharingana oraz Rinnegana. 'Wygląd' Ren zazwyczaj ubiera się w czarno-czerwony strój podobny nieco do tego Uchihy Madary. Nosi czarną koszulę, na której zamocowane są czerwone naramienniki i podobny do nich kołnierz. Spodnie Rena są proste i tego samego koloru, co koszula. W II części zaczyna nosić skórzane rękawiczki bez palców, z metalowymi płytkami osłaniającymi przed uderzeniami bronią. Po ataku na Konohę chłopak zmienił swój strój. Od tego czasu nosił białe spodnie, biało - czarną koszulę oraz pelerynę ze znakiem rodu Uchiha na plecach. Podczas walki mógł ją zdjąć i zawiązać wokół pasa, dzięki czemu przypominał nieco swojego kuzyna Sasuke. Uchiha, tak jak większość członków jego klanu ma krótko obcięte, sztywne czarne włosy, które przechylają się lekko w lewo. Jego naturalny kolor oczu to jasno niebieski. 'Charakter' W młodosći Ren charakterem nie różnił się zbytnio od swojego brata Hayato - był miłym i wesołym chłopcem. Zachowywał się dość żywiołowo, ale miał opinię grzecznego dziecka. Po masakrze klanu Uchiha jego nastawienie do świata zmieniło się - stał się optymistą, dostrzegał głównie pozytywne strony życia. Pomimo tego był cichy, opanowany i poważny. Podczas wykonywania misji dowiódł swojej odwagi i pokazał, że można na nim polegać. Ren za wszelką cenę zawsze pragnął osiągać wyznaczone sobie cele oraz rozwijać się, co też ze skutkiem czynił. Chłopak bardzo lubił rywalizować, w szczególności ze swoim przyjacielem Akeru. 'Umiejętności' Ren jest dość uniwersalnym shinobi, którego siła może spokojnie mierzyć się z Kage. Jego duży wachlarz technik pozwala mu na pokonywanie wrogów różnych warunkach i na różnych dystansach. 'Ninjutsu' Techniki ninjutsu są ulubionem stylem walki Rena. Dzięki sharinganowi posiadł on ich sporą ilość i potrafi doskonale się nimi posługiwać. Wachlarz jego technik pozwala na dalekodystansowe oraz krótkie ataki. 'Katon' Tak jak pozostali Uchiha Ren już w wieku kilku lat sprawnie operował technikami Katon. Szczególnie często używał ich w młodości, kiedy to znał tylko tę naturę chakry. Później jednak ogniste jutsu służyły mu głównie tylko do dywersji. Nie mniej jednak młody Uchiha nie poprzestał na opanowaniu Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu oraz Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu i opanował potężną technikę, która jest jedną z jego ulubionych- Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu. O ile styl ognia nie jest już tak często używany przez Rena, to wciąż stanowi on ogromne zagrożenie dla przeciwnika, ponieważ szybki i zwinny Uchiha może w jedną chwilę zamienić go w proch. 'Raiton' Pomimo doświadczenia w jego używaniu mniejszego od Katonu, Ren potrafi manipulować Raitonem z równą, a może nawet i większą wprawą. Często korzysta z techniki Raiton: Gian, ponieważ jest bardzo szybka i zabójcza. Ponadto, zdolność robienia elektrycznych klonów jest bardzo przydatna do nagłego porażenia przeciwnika. Dzięki technice Chidori Ren jest bardzo groźny w walce w zwarciu, bo nawet pojedynczy cios tą techniką może zabić. 'Fūton' Ulubiona natura chakry młodego Uchihy. Opanował on niezwykle wymagające techniki wiatru i dzięki temu jest w stanie dziurawić, kroić i ciąć swojego przeciwnika na kawałki. Fūton pozwala mu także na zwiększenie dystansu do wroga oraz rażenie go technikami z dystansu. Ponadto, Fūton: Shinkūgyoku jest jego ulubionym jutsu, które obaliło już niejednego silnego przeciwnika. Mistrzostwo w posługiwaniu się tą techniką zadziwiło nawet Szóstego Hokage, twórcę Fūton: Rasenshuriken. 'Genton' Ren jest jedną z niewielu osób z klanu Uchiha, która obudziła w sobie drugie, rzadkie Kekkei Genkai klanu Uchiha- Uwolnienie Plazmy, czyli Genton. Odkrył to przypadkiem, kiedy eksperymentował, co się stanie, gdy połączy trzy swoje natury chakry- Katon, Fūton i Raiton. Ren często używa Gentonu, gdy jak to mówi: ,,potrzebuje czegoś lepszego od technik ognia", ponieważ Uwolnienie Plazmy jest bardzo podobne w działaniu do Katonu. Chłopak stworzył nawet techniki bardzo podobne do tych klanu Uchiha. Niestety, Ren odkrył Genton dopiero niedawno i jest jeszcze niezbyt wprawiony w używniu go i niezbyt często z niego korzysta. Niemniej jednak, gdy już zdecyduje się użyć jakiejś techniki plazmy, to przeciwnik jest w poważnych tarapatach. 'Pozostałe natury' Pozostałe natury chakry- Doton, Suiton, Inton,Y''ō''ton i Onmy''ō''ton nie zostały nigdy zaprezentowane przez Rena, jednak są wrodzonymi zdolnościami Rinnegana, więc prawdopodobnie młody Uchiha może z nich korzystać. 'Doujutsu' Ren, tak jak każdy Uchiha posiada jego klanowe Kekkei Genkai - Sharingan, który opanował do mistrzostwa. Również jako jeden z niewielu rozwinął swoje oczy do poziomu Mangekyou Sharingana oraz później Rinnegana. Chłopak potrafi dobrze wykorzystać zalety swojego Kekkei Genkai i zrobić z niego potężną broń, będącą jego atutową kartą podczas bitwy. 'Sharingan' Posiadając w pełni obudzonego Sharingana, Ren jest w stanie z łatwością kopiować oraz przewidywać ruchy swojego przeciwnika, co czyni go ciężkim przeciwnikiem w walce. Często podpatruje techniki wrogów, by później pokonać ich, używając ich własnej techniki. Sharingan daje także Renowi możliwość widzenia chakry, co daje sporą przewagę podczas bitwy. 'Mangekyou Sharingan' Mangekyou sharingan Rena daje mu możliwość używania trzech rzadkich technik- Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi oraz Susanoo. Ta pierwsza znajduje się w jego prawym oku, natomiast Tsukuyomi w lewym. Oba Mangekyou pozwalają na użycie Susanoo. O ile Mangekyou Sasuke pozwalało na kontrolę czarnych płomieni, a Itachiego czasu Tsukuyomi, o tyle oczy Rena specjalizują się w kontroli Susanoo. Młody Uchiha może dowolnie manipulować jego kośćmi, np. nastawiając je jak kolce, na które nadziewa się przeciwnik. Jego kościotrup jako jedyny posiada także skrzydła, co daje mu niesamowitą przewagę w walce. Ren potrafi też przyzywać same części swojego Susanoo, np. głowę lub rękę. Jego kościotrup przypomina rogatego inkaskiego bożka, który w następnych poziomach coraz bardziej upodabnia się do Quetzalcoatla, a jego aura jest koloru białego. Jest on także w stanie oddzielić się od użytkownika by walczyć jako osobny wojownik. Podczas walki z Sasuke Uchihą Ren chcąc zwiększyć swoją szybkość zmniejszył wielkość swojego Susanoo, przez co to stało się bardziej skoncentrowane i stało się czymś na kształt zbroi. W tej wersji Uchiha jest dużo szybszy i zwinniejszy, a jego siła fizyczna jest siłą Susanoo. Może także operować trzecią ręką kościotrupa. Pomimo tegthumb|left|296px|Ren unieruchomiony pieczęcią Akeruo, że zbroja nie pokrywa jego całego ciała, to jej biała poświata chroni je całe. Ponadto, chłopak posiada też skrzydła, które może chować i wysuwać w każdej chwili. Opracowanie tej techniki przyczyniło się do opanowania do perfekcji sharingana przez Rena i zyskanie rinnegana. Druga forma Susanoo Rena zyskuje grawerowany dziwnymi wzorami pancerz oraz mięśnie. Na jego skrzydłach pojawiają się pióra, a jego bronią jest guan dao, którym potrafi operować z niezwykłą szybkością. W wersji pancerza ciało Rena pokrywają mięśnie jego Susanoo, a w jego ręce pojawia się guan dao. Finalna forma tej techniki u Rena wygląda podobnie jak u jego kuzynów oraz brata, jednak posiada potężne skrzydła oraz dzierży legendarną włócznię- Ama no Nuboko. Na jej ostrzu wiszą dwa koraliki- czarny oraz biały, symbolizujące Inton oraz Yoton. Przy bezpośrednim uderzeniu Ama no Nuboko zamraża trafionego w czasie i przestrzeni, sprawiając, że jest to broń równie niebezpieczna, co miecz Totsuka no Tsurugi Itachiego. W wersji zbroi Ren posiada pancerz swojego wojownika oraz jego włócznię. Po miesięcznym treningu w Lesie Śmierci Uchiha rozwinął swoje Susanoo do maksymalnego stanu. Zyskało ono wtedy dolne części ciała razem z nogami, sprawiając, że Ren zyskał pełnowymiarowego wojownika. Jego mobilność zdecydowanie się zwiększyła, a także zbroja Susanoo pokrywała już całe ciało chłopaka, co dawało mu możliwość używania twardych kości techniki do ataku nogami. W walce z ożywionym Edo Tensei Uchihą Madarą jounin pokazał także, że jego kościotrup może wspomagać jego techniki formując dodatkowe pieczęcie i tym samym zwiększając moc ataku. Może też samemu wykonywać techniki na ogromną skalę, co udowodnił, używając techniki Futon, która zaskoczyła samego Madarę, przecinając jego Mokuton. Po zdobyciu Rinnegana Ren pokazał umiejętność łączenia Ścieżki Asury ze swoim Susanoo. Po uczynieniu tego, kościotrup jounina zyskuje sześć rąk oraz trzy głowy z Rinneganami w oczach. Pokazał on możliwość wystrzeliwywania swoich rąk jak pocisków oraz dzielenia wzroku ze swoim właścicielem, co bardzo poszerza zasięg wzroku użytkownika. Młody Uchiha pokazał także, że potrafi łączyć natury chakry ze swoim kościotrupem, co skutkuje porażeniem przeciwnika Raitonem, bądź oparzeniem Katonem przy dotknięciu. Ponadto, podobnie jak ze Ścieżką Asury, Ren może łączyć z Susanoo Ścieżkę Zwierząt, nadając swojemu kościotrupowi cechy zwierzęce. Do tej pory pokazał, że może wytworzyć mu skorpioni ogon zakończony kolcem, długie pazury i kły. Po zdobyciu Entonu może też pokryć Susanoo czarnymi płomieniami Amaterasu. Ponadto, Susanoo Rena pokazało umiejętność używania techniki Yasaka Magatama. Wersja Uchihy tworzy trzy elipsy, po których poruszają się łezki z chakry. Następnie wyrzuca je w stronę przeciwnika. Gdy Yasaka Magatama znajdzie się w pobliżu oponenta, wybucha, zasypując go gradem ostrych jak brzytwa i wirujących łezek. Mangekyou Sharingan, pomimo dawania Renowi ogromnym możliwości, kładzie wielki nacisk na oczy użytkownika. Nadużywanie tej mocy prowadzi w końcu do ślepoty i zaniku mocy Sharingana. 'Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan' Po przeszczepie oczu swojego brata, Ren uzyskał jego unikalną zdolność Mangekyou Sharingana- Enton, co pozwoliło mu na kontrolę czarnych płomieni. Jego Sharingan zyskał także nowy wygląd, będący połączeniem doujutsu Rena oraz Hayato - czterech kunaiów włożonych w znak shurikena. Susanoo jounina również się zmieniło- stało się bardziej opancerzone i solidniejsze. Zyskało również dwie strony i twarze, a także cztery ręce. Tylna strona wygląda jak Susanoo Hayato, czyli przypomina egipskiego faraona, posiadając wydłużoną brodę. Ponadto, kościotrup Rena może zmieniać się pomiędzy jedno, a dwustronną formą. Po zdobyciu nowych oczu Uchiha nie musiał się już więcej martwić o skutki uboczne używania Mangekyou Sharingana. Sprawiały one, że chłopak nie ślepnął używając tego poziomu doujutsu, a także techniki od niego pochodne nie męczyły go tak bardzo i nie wymagały takiej ilości chakry. 'Rinnegan' Pomimo zdobycia ostatecznego poziomu swojego doujutsu, Ren nieczęsto z niego korzysta. Jeśli jednak jest już do tego zmuszony, to używa głównie technik Ścieżek Asury i Zwierząt, ponieważ są dla niego najbardziej przydatne. Niemniej jednak chłopak jest w stanie w pełni korzystać z tego Kekkei Genkai. 'Taijutsu' Ren jest wprawiony w walce wręcz, potrafi używać wielu stylów walki, ponieważ skopiował je swoim sharinganem. Najczęściej wyprowadza silne kopnięcia nogami, które biorąc pod uwagę doujutsu jounina, mogą być wyprowadzane bardzo precyzyjnie. Największym jednak atutem Uchihy jest jego porażająca szybkość, większa nawet od swojego kuzyna- Sasuke. Niewielu shinobi potrafiło nadążyć nad morderczym tempem walki narzucanym im przez Rena. 'Kenjutsu' W walce jounin często posługuje się swoją nieodłączną kataną. Potrafi przesyłać przez nią swoją chakrę, nadając jej więcej właściwości. Ren jest dość wprawiony w walce na miecze i potrafi wprawnie nią operować poczas bitwy. 'Genjutsu' Przed aktywowaniem Sharingana umiejętności w Rena w tej dziedzinie były nikłe, jednak stopniowo zwiększały się w miarę rozwoju jego doujutsu. Nawet z w pełni obudzonym Sharinganem niewiele z niego korzystał, jednak po zdobyciu Mangekyou zmieniło się to. Tsukuyomi stało się jego potężną kartą atutową. Znienacka potrafi spojrzeć w oczy wroga, by złapać go do swojego świata i torturować go psychicznie. Poza tą jedną techniką Ren, poza tą jedną techniką, wciąż jednak nie lubi posługiwać się genjutsu. 'Historia' 'Prolog' 'Początek' Razem ze swoim bratem bliżniakiem Hayato, Ren dorastał w szczęściu i spełnieniu. Nie doświadczał aż tak bardzo represji z powodu należenia do swojego klanu, ponieważ był przyjacielskim i otwartym jak na Uchihę chłopcem. Posiadał ogromny talent, szczególnie do ninjutsu, więc rodzice posłali go do Akademii Ninja. Wiecznie rywalizował ze swoim bratem, jednak ani on, ani Hayato nie mogli powiedzieć, że są od siebie lepsi. Ich umiejętności stały na takim samym poziomie, co dawało im motywację do stawania się lepszymi. W wieku ośmiu lat ukończyli Akademię Ninja i zostali przydzieleni do Drużyny Piątej. Podczas jednej z misji, walcząc z posiadaczem potężnego doujutsu zostali ofiarami jego Kekkei Genkai Uwolnienia Czasu, co poskutkowało uwięzieniem w równoległym wymiarze obydwu Uchiha przez kilkanaście lat. Kiedy technika się skończyła, Ren oraz Hayato nie zdawali sobie sprawy z upływu czasu i dopiero rządy Szóstego Hokage uświadomiły ich w zmianie. Jako ostatni w wiosce przedstawiciele klanu Uchiha, zostali ciepło przyjęci w wiosce. Szybko się zaaklimatyzowali, jednak po dowiedzeniu się o masakrze swojego klanu ich dotychczas podobne charaktery mocno się zmieniły. Hayato stał się bardziej ponury, natomiast Ren zaczął dostrzegać pozytywne strony życia. Oboje w tym czasie po raz pierwszy obudzili swojego sharingana. 'Część I' 'Nowa drużyna' W wieku dwunastu lat Ren oraz Hayato przymusowo ponownie ukończyli Akademię Ninja i zostali przydzieleni do różnych drużyn. Senseiem młodego Uchiha został Kakashi Hatake, jinchuuriki 7 ogoniastej bestii Nanabiego oraz honorowy członek Nowych Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Partnerami Rena byli: Akeru Uzumaki, użytkownik Byakugana oraz jinchuuriki Kyuubiego, a także pochodzący z Kumogakure Isao Yumarana, posiadacz Kekkei Genkai Genshigan. Drużyna dobrze się dogadywała, bardzo ze sobą rywalizując. Szczególnie konkurowali Ren oraz Akeru, który okazał się być synem szóstego Hokage. Podczas jednej z misji okazało się, że Szósty specjlanie przydzielił swoją prawą rękę- Kakashiego do nadzoru nad synem. Pomimo pierwszej niechęci Uchihy do rozpuszczonego Uzumakiego po pewnym czasie stali się oni dobrymi kompanami. Isao natomiast Ren dobrze poznał dopiero później, ze względu na cichą naturę chłopaka. Kakashi, podobnie jak swoją poprzednią drużynę, postanowił sprawdzić Rena, Isao oraz Akeru w teście dzwoneczków. Jego nowi podopieczni nie mieli z nim kłopotów. Jak się później okazało, zawdzięczali wszystko Renowi, który już raz przeszedł ten test i wiedział, co należy w nim robić. Polecił więc Isao oraz Akeru zignorować liczbę dzwoneczków i działać jak drużyna. Kakashi był bardzo zadowolony z ich współpracy i oznajmił im, że pomyślnie zdali jego wyzwanie. 'Pierwsze zadanie' Drużyna 4 z powodu posiadania aż czterech użytkowników doujutsu została najpierw przydzielona do wytropienia złodziei cennego towaru potrzebnego do budowy nowej siedziby ANBU. Misja odbywała się niedaleko granic Konohy, ze względu na wczesną porę napadu. Ren i jego kompani szybko więc dogonili złodzei, którzy okazali się pochodzić z Wioski Wodospadu. Napastników było około dziesięciu, co nie stanowiło zbytniego wyzwania dla Kakashiego, ten jednak postanowił sprawdzić swoich uczniów. Zajął się więc siódemką shinobi, podczas gdy pozostała trójka zaatakowała geninów. Ren jako pierwszy odparł atak jednego z nich. Był to człowiek o randze chuunina, więc znacznie przewyższał umiejętnościami nowicjusza Uchiha. Podczas tej walki młody Ren po raz pierwszy uaktywnił swojego dwułezkowego sharingana. Nawet niepełny sharingan mógł z łatwością wyczytać ruchy przeciwnika, sprawiając, że chuunin nie mógł trafić swojego przeciwnika. Jako iż był biegły w taijutsu, Ren postanowił skopiować jego ruchy, co poskutkowało sporym postępem w jego poziomie taijutsu. Zaskoczony umiejętnościami genina shinobi z Wodospadu wkrótce mu uległ, padając nieprzytomnie na ziemię. Kiedy chłopak odwrócił się, zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel z drużyny, Akeru Uzumaki właśnie wykonywał jakąś dziwną technikę. Uderzał wirującą kulą chakry prosto w brzuch przeciwnika krzycząc ,,Rasengan!". Ren uznał więc, że jest to jej nazwa. Przeciwnik Akeru został dosłownie zniszczony techniką. Widocznie miał połamane wszystkie kości, bo nie mógł się ruszać. Isao również skończył już walczyć. Następnie cała trójka ruszyła na pomoc senseiowi. Kakshi już kończył rozprawiać się z wrogami, tnąc ich na kwałki połączonym z chakrą wiatru Kubikiribōchō. Ku zdziwieniu jego kompanów Ren pokonał jednego z przeciwników techniką Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. Po odzyskaniu skradzionego towaru drużyna, w przeciwnieństwie do innych początujących, zaczęła wykonywać trudniejsze misje, np. rangi B. Ren i jego przyjaciele zostali poddani treningowi przez Kakashiego, który nauczył Rena natury chakry błyskawicy oraz swojej atutowej techniki Chidori. W przeciwnieństwie do swojego poprzednika- Sasuke chłopak nie używał tej techniki tak często. Korzystał z niej tylko w przypadku prawdziwej okazji, w przeciwnym razie wolał swoje techniki Katon. 'Pościg za nukeninem' Przez następne dwa lata drużyna wykonywała misje i stała się renomowanym zespołem w Konosze. Ren, który podczas swojej pierwszej misji rangi S dotycznącej zlikwidowania nukenina z klanu Inuzuka, stanowiącego poważny problem dla shinobi z Wioski Skały uaktywnił swój pełny, trzyłezkowy sharingan, natomiast Akeru, który już wtedy znany był pod przydomkiem ,,Wirujący Shinobi Konohy" używając swojego Byakugana rozpracował przepływ chakry w technice oponenta i zainspirowany nią, opracował własną, udoskonaloną wersję tej techniki- Uzumaki Gatsuga. Jednak to nie on wykończył nukenina, tylko Isao ze swoim wcześniej opanowanym Lustrzanym Genshiganem. Podczas tej misji członkowie drużyny byli już chuuninami. 'Nowe Akatsuki' Po uporaniu się z problemem nukenina drużyna przyjęła teoretycznie łatwe zadanie, rangę C, ponieważ musiała nieco odpocząć i wyleczyć rany. Ich celem było zdobycie najnowszych informacji na temat sytuacji na granicy Kraju Ognia oraz Wiatru. Misja wydawała się przyjemna i nie sprawiała żadnego zagrożenia. Drużyna 4 szybko dotarła na miejsce. Od okolicznych mieszkańców zaczęła zbierać dane o ostatnich wydarzeniach na granicy. Sytuacja była w porządku, żaden z krajów nie prowadził akcji zaczepnych, więc po trzech dniach zespół miał zamiar wracać do domu. Na ścieżce do Konohy, drogę zastąpił im zamaskowany mężczyzna, niemal identyczny jak ten, którego opis wszyscy znali z opowieści, a którego Kakashi spotkał osobiście. Prawie niezmieniona biała maska, na której pojawił się nowy otwór łezki był dowodem na to, że przez shinobi z Konohy stoi nie kto inny, jak niesławny Tobi, ten który wywołał IV Wielką Wojnę Shinobi. Jedyną cechą, która zmieniła się w nim od feralnej nocy, kiedy został on pokonany przez Szóstego Hokage, Uzumakiego Naruto był ten dodatkowy otwór na czole, w którym użytkownicy doujutsu z łatwością dostrzegli Byakugana. Co więcej, Tobi dalej posiadał swojego Sharingana oraz Rinnegana... Po kilkunastu sekundach ciszy i narastającego napięcia, zamaskowany mężczyzna wreszcie przemówił. Powitał Kakashiego jak swojego starego przyjaciela i pogratulował mu nowej drużyny. Zdziwił się na widok człowieka z Sharinganem i zapytał jak to możliwe, że ostał się jeszcze jakiś inny Uchiha, nie licząc Sasuke. Zszokowany Ren nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, ale wyręczył go Kakashi, który po prostu zapytał, jak Tobi przeżył. Ten odparł, że w ostatniej chwili zamienił się miejscami z Zetsu, natomiast sam resztką chakry teleportował się do swojego wymiaru. Tam znajdował się przez pewien czas, a jako, że czas leci tam szybciej, powrócił dopiero kilka lat temu. Oświadczył, że założył nowe, potężniejsze Akatsuki, a także zdobył Byakugana, pamiętając o trafieniu go Rasenganem kilkanaście lat temu. Stwierdził, że teraz nie da się już zaskoczyć oraz że jest w stanie złapać ponownie każdego jinchuuriki, a zacznie od Dziewięcioogoniastego. W tej samej chwili Kakashi zaatakował Tobiego, jednak ten po prostu stał się niematerialny, a jounin przeleciał przez niego. Potem, znając limit niematerialności Tobiego, stworzył sześć swoich klonów, którthumb|212px|Tobi walczący z Drużyną 4e atakowały go przez cały czas. Kiedy przeciwnik musiał stać się materialny, Kakashi naładował Kubikiribōchō chakrą ognia i ciął prosto w jego rękę. Ten uskoczył w ostatniej chwili, jego płaszcz zaczał się jednak palić, a skończył dopiero, gdy pozbawił Tobiego całego rękawa. Mężczyzna porzucił więc płaszcz i odpowiedział wystrzeleniem promienia chakry, używając Ścieżki Asury. Zrobiło to ogromne wrażenie na Renie, ponieważ nigdy jeszcze nie widział tak osobliwej techniki. Kakashi jednak uniknął promienia i rozłożył dwa skrzydła Nanabiego, wzlatując w powietrze. Stamtąd, pikując, przeleciał przez Tobiego używając Raikiri, ponieważ przeciwnik znów stał się niematerialny. Następnie, nie zważając na zaciekłe ataki Kakashiego, zamaskowany człowiek podszedł do zamarłego Akeru, który dosłownie nie mógł się poruszyć. Powiedział, że zaraz zakończy ten pojedynek używając Ludzkiej Ścieżki. Stojący dotąd bezczynnie Isao rozpuścił mu ziemię pod nogami, sprawiając, że przeciwnik zaczął się zapadać. Zdziwiony Tobi używając Shinra Tensei odepchnął chuunina na daleką odległość. Podobny los spotkał znajdującego się obok niego Kakashiego. Na polu walki pozostał jedynie Ren. Czuł presję, wiedział, że musi coś zrobić, musi pomóc przyjacielowi. Tymczasem ręka zamaskowanego mężczyzny nieubłaganie zbliżała się do zamarłego ze strachu Akeru. Ren poczuł silne kłócie w oku, więc zamknął je na chwilę. Kiedy ponownie je otworzył, poczuł, że coś spływa mu po policzku. Nie było to jednak tak dziwne jak to, że rękę Tobiego spowiły czarne płomienie, a on sam krzyknał, wycofał się i...nagle zniknął w jakimś dziwnym, zdaniem Rena, wirze. 'Raport' Po powrocie z misji Kakashi i jego drużyna od razu udali się by złożyć raport Hokage. Naruto był wstrząśnięty wiadomością o powrocie starego wroga, więc wysłał gońców, by zorganizować nowe zebranie pięciu Kage. Następnie poinformował wszystkich szpiegów Konohy o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu i nakazał wzmóc ostrożność. Ren, wciąż zaskoczony tym, co stało się w drodze do Konohy, nie mógł dojść do siebie. Chwilę po tym, gdy pojawiły się te dziwne płomienie czuł, że krew cieknie mu po policzku, a lewe oko boli, jakby ktoś kłuł je igłą. Kiedy obmył swoje oko w pobliskim jeziorku, zobaczył, że zamiast łezek, jego Sharingan ma formę czegoś na kształ trzech kunai. Kiedy jednak spróbował wrócić do dawnego poziomu, udało mu się to bez problemu. Nie wiedział więc, czy osiągnął właśnie jakiś dziwny poziom Sharingana, czy to tylko nowa technika. O tym, jak pokonał Tobiego nie mówił jeszcze dokładnie, zresztą jego drużyna miała pilniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Kiedy wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę i poinformował swojego senseia o sytuacji, ten natychmiast wiedział o co chodzi. Wyjaśnił mu, czym jest Mangekyou sharingan i pokazał, że on również potrafi używać tej formy doujutsu. Hokage, w nagrodę za tak cenną dla całego świata shinobi informację mianował Rena, Isao oraz Akeru jouninami. 'Część II' 'Prolog' Od czasu spotkania przez Drużynę Czwartą Tobiego minęły dwa lata. Teraz już szesnastoletni Ren opanował wszystkie trzy techniki Mangekyou Sharingana- Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi oraz Susanoo. To ostatnie tylko do formy szkieletu, który u młodego Uchihy przybrał formę skrzydlatego inkaskiego bożka, przypominającego Quetzalcoatla w ludzkiej postaci. Dowiedział się on więcej o innych użytkownikach Mangekyou, a także o tym, że jego starszy kuzyn- Sasuke- miał talent do kształtowania czarnych płomieni. Posiadł także informację o tym, że brat Sasuke- Itachi mógł manipulować czasem Tsukuyomi. Kiedy Ren obudził w sobie Susanoo, zdał sobie sprawę, że unikalną techniką jego Mangekyou jest kontrola Susanoo. Mógł on swobodnie manipulować jego kośćmi, przywoływać wybrane części szkieletu, a także jego wojownik jako jedyny posiadał skrzydła. Ponadto, Ren opanował już trzecią naturę chakry- Fuuton, która bardzo przypadła mu do gustu. Tymczasem, jego bliźniak Hayato stał się nukeninem. Ren wiedział o jego planach opuszczenia wioski już wcześniej i szanował jego wybór oraz niechęć do ,,nowej" Konohy. Bracia rozstali się bez wrogich nastawień, a ostatnie wieści ze świata donosiły, że Hayato również posiadł moc Mangekyou sharingana. Ogromny skok mocy spotkał także Isao- do jego technik Suitonu oraz Raitonu doszedł ostateczny, niemal legendarny poziom oczu klanu Yumarana- Pryzmatyczny Genshigan. Ponadto, coraz lepiej szła mu współpraca z jego summonami- jaszczurkami. Pryzmat dawał Isao dwie rzadkie techniki- Hachiman oraz Raijin. Te ostatnie młody Yumarana mógł z powodzeniem kształtować. Akeru, będcący już naprawdę potężnym shinobim opanował Rasengan do tego stopnia, że jego ojciec nie potrafił powtórzyć niektórych jego technik. Ponadto kontrola Kyuubiego, której nie potrafił czasem odpowiednio wykorzystać, dawała mu ogromną przewagę w walce. Po dowiedzeniu się o pojedynku swojego brata z Sasuke, Ren samemu wyruszył, by pomścić Hayato. Ścigał swojego kuzyna, a idąc po jego tropie natrafił na miejsce walki obu Uchiha. Do tej pory jeszcze w tamtym miejscu płonęły czarne płomienie. Teren był niesamowicie zdewastowany. Po odnalezieniu swojego brata, odprawił mu pogrzeb i wziął jego oczy. Pomimo tego, że jego wzrok wciąż był w dość dobrym stanie, nie chciał, by moc Hayato się zmarnowała. Po powrocie do Konohy Ren przeszczepił sobie Mangekyou brata, zyskując Wieczny Mangekyou Sharingan. Przyjął on formę czterech kunai włożonych w znak sharingana jego brata- shurikena. Po tej operacji Ren zyskał również umiejętność Hayato- kontrolę czarnych płomieni, a jego Susanoo stało się bardziej opancerzone. 'Sasuke vs. Konoha' Po zniknięciu jinchuurikich Rokubiego oraz Sanbiego w pięciu krajach niesamowicie zaostrzono ostrożność. Nowe Akatsuki z Tobim na czele stanowiło ogromne zagrożenie. Wypowiedziało wojnę pięciu krajom, które objęły ochroną swoich jinchuurikich. Do schwytania Nanabiego oraz Kyuubiego został przydzielony najsilniejszy po Tobim członek organizacji- Uchiha Sasuke. Było mu to bardzo na rękę, więc od razu wyruszył na misję. Razem z Akeru oraz Kakashim w rezydencji Hokage znajdowali się także Ren oraz Isao. Kiedy usłyszeli wybuchy, wbrew rozkazom ANBU wyruszyli bronić Konohy. Dotarli do źródla walki. Spostrzegli oddział około pięćdziesięciu shinobich otoczonych przez oddziały ANBU. SIły Konohy toczyły z nimi nierówną walkę, ponieważ wśród napastników był Sasuke Uchiha, który swoim Susanoo rozgarniał ich, niczym trawę. Nic sobie nie robiąc z ich ataków, podpalał Amaterasu coraz to kolejne budynki Konohy. Kiedy dostrzegł drużynę 4 uśmiechnął się strasznie. Powiedział, że przybył, by schwytać Siedmio oraz Dziewięcioogoniastego i zaproponował im, by poddali się bez walki. Kakashi oraz Akeru oczywiście odmówili, na co Sasuke parsknął śmiechem. Szybko jednak uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy, ponieważ odrzuciła go potężna ręka Susanoo Rena, który z niesamowitym zapałem bojowym zaatakował nukenia. Rozpoczęła się bitwa dwóch kościotrupów. Zaskoczony Sasuke z trudem parował wściekłe ciosy swojego przeciwnika. Widząc jego zdziwienie, Ren wyjaśnił mu, że ma zamiar pomścić swojego brata. Patrząc w nowe oczy swojego kuzyna, Sasuke szybko zorientował się, z kim ma do czynienia. W tej samej chwili obaj Uchiha użyli Amaterasu. Był to osobliwy widok, ponieważ obie fale płomieni zaczęły wyniszczać się nawzajem. Ren jednak zebrał pozostałe Amaterasu i uformował je w fenixa, który z ogromną prędkością spadł prosto na Susanoo Sasuke. Kiedy Ren myślał, że już po nukeninie, że to już tylko kwestia czasu, aż wyczerpie mu się chakra, a Susanoo przestanie go chronić, Sasuke niespodziewanie odłączył się od swojego kościotrupa, który, nie mając umiejętności Susanoo Rena, natychmiast zniknął, a pokrywające go Amaterasu spadło na ziemię. Nukenin ciężko oddychał, ponieważ ten manewr wymagał od niego wielkiej szybkości. Niespodziewanie w jego ręce pojawił się miecz z Chidori, który uderzył w Susanoo Rena. Kościotrup wytrzymał uderzenie, a Uchiha zdał sobie sprawę, że jego kuzyn również zna technikę jego senseia i najprawdopodobniej rozwinął ją w znacznym stopniu. Sasuke zaśmiał się widząc zdziwienie oponenta i zaczął drwić z niego, mówiąc, że jego brat miał również taką zaskoczoną minę. Kiedy wściekły Ren przygotowywał się do nowej techniki, musiał namierzyć swojego kuzyna, który wykorzystując to, złapał go w Tsukuyomi. 'Świat iluzji' Podczas pobytu w świecie Sasuke, Ren nie był tak torturowany, jak się spodziewał. Widocznie Sasuke nie postrzegał go jako realne zagrożenie, śmiał się tylko z niego i mówił, że Hayato był od niego ostrożniejszy. Potem zaczął torturować go fizycznie, ale wstrząśnięty opowieściami o walce z jego bratem Ren nie czuł aż tak wielkiego bólu. W końcu znudzony Sasuke zaczął wypytywać swojego kuzyna, jak przeżył rzeź klanu Uchiha. Ren milczał, jednak kiedy Sasuke ponowił pytanie, opowiedział mu swoją historię. Jego kuzyn bardzo zdziwił się dziwną opowieścią o skoku w czasie, ale powiedział, że nie ma to znaczenia, bo i tak zaraz zginie. Następnie wypuścił go z Tsukuyomi. 'Uchiha vs Uchiha' Wyczerpany psychicznie Ren upadł na ziemię, a Sasuke podbiegł do niego z zamiarem przebicia go kataną. Drogę zablokował mu jednak Akeru, w trybie dziewięcioogoniastego lisa. Miał aktywne wszystkie ogony, a widząc to, Uchiha nieco się zdziwił. Powiedział, że widział coś takiego u jego ojca, jednak nie dodał, że wtedy ledwo dał radę pokonać jeden ogon. Akeru nie czekał na ruch przeciwnika. Ręką chakry złapał go za nogi i grzmotnął nim o ścianę z impetem. W ostatniej chwili Sasuke zdążył aktywować klatkę piersiową Susanoo, jednak Uzumaki nie zważał na to. Podbiegł do swojego przyjaciela, jednak ten po ocuceniu wstał i kazał mu odejść. Zirytowany Akeru zaczął się kłócić, jednak widząc wzrok Rena, ustąpił mu z drogi. Uchiha, dedykując nową technikę swojemu bratu stworzył zbroję z Susanoo. Sasuke, który w tej chwili wygramolił się z gruzów, musiał przyznać, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział, jednak jego kuzyn nie czekał na pochwały. Z ogromną prędkością ruszył na nukenina, który zamachnął się na niego mieczem. Ten po prostu odbił się od powłoki Rena, a ten grzmotnął swojego kuzyna prosto w brzuch. Sasuke, plując krwią z ogromną prędkością odleciał kilka metrów do tyłu. Po chwili, wściekły, używając Chidori Eiso ponowił próbę ataku, natomiast Ren sparował jego atak ręką. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, dwa Wieczne Mangekyou Sharingany walczyły przeciwko sobie. Nagle wyraz twarzy Sasuke z wściekłego zmienił się na przerażony. Trwało to jednak tylko chwilę, ponieważ został odepchnięty do tyłu jakąś dziwną siłą. Ren spojrzał na swoje ręce, nie wierząc, że to on to zrobił. Zaskoczenie było tak duże, że jego Susanoo wróciło do normalnego stanu. Czuł się dziwnie, a po chwili zauważył dlaczego, był jakby dwoma osobami. Widział z dwóch miejsc. Spojrzał na swoje Susanoo. To ono dzieliło z nim wzrok. Przestraszył się- jego oczy były fioletowe i miały na sobie kręgi. Nagle usłyszał śmiech swojego kuzyna. Nie był on zdecydowanie pozytywny, jakby szaleńczy. Kiedy Sasuke przestał się śmiać, użył Kuchiose no jutsu i pożegnał się z…użytkownikiem Rinnegana. Tak go nazwał. Następnie odleciał na swoim jastrzębiu, poza zasięg wzroku zaskoczonego Uchihy. 'Rinnegan' Po dowiedzeniu się trochę o Rinneganie od Kakashiego, Ren wpadł w zachwyt. Czuł, że właśnie zrobił milowy krok w drodze do bycia lepszym od Akeru oraz Sasuke. Następnie razem z resztą drużyny ruszył w pościg za nukeninem. Niedługo potem drużyna 4 zobaczyła Sasuke wznoszącego się w powietrze. Miał on zamiar spalić wioskę za jednym razem, obejmując ją z wysokości wzrokiem i tym samym kładąc na niej Amaterasu. Kakashi w drugiej formie bijuu oraz Ren ze skrzydłami Susanoo aktywnymi wznieśli się w powietrze, by powstrzymać Uchihę. Kakashi jednak został sparaliżowany przez niego Chidori Senon i spadł na ziemię, tracąc na pewien czas przytomność. Ren tymczasem, aktywując Chindo zamachnął się na swojego kuzyna. Ten uskoczył, jednak ostrze przecięło w pół głowę jego summona, który począł spadać na ziemię. Ren był pewny, że jest to już koniec nukenina, zresztą sam Sasuke też tak myślał. W ostatniej chwili jednak użył Susanoo, które zamortyzowało uderzenie. 'Odbudowa Konohy i audiencja u Hokage' Po dowiedzeniu się, że nie wykończył jednak do końca Sasuke i oglądaniu jego feralnej walki z Naruto Uzumakim oraz śmierci oraz uaktywnieniu Rinnegana przez nukenina, Ren czuł, że spełnił swój obowiązek. Wciąż jednak myślał, że miło byłoby jeszcze kiedyś zmierzyć się ze swoim, bądź, co bądź, kuzynem. Następnie jest widziany, gdy wraz ze swoją drużyną stara się pomóc odbudować Konohę i pieczętuje płomienie Amaterasu. Później drużyna 4 zostaje wezwana do rezydencji Hokage, który dziękuje jej za mężną obronę Konohy i wręcza zaskoczonemu Renowi miecz Sasuke, mówiąc, że powinien trafić w dobre ręce. Uchiha przyjmuje prezent. 'Ren vs. Akeru' Gdy Konoha została już doprowadzona do porządku, życie wróciło do normalnego rytmu. Ren zmienił swoje zniszczone ubrania na nowy strój. Teraz nosił białe spodnie, biało - czarną koszulę oraz pelerynę ze znakiem rodu Uchiha na plecach. Podczas walki mógł ją zdjąc i zawiązać wokół pasa, dzięki czemu przypominał nieco swojego kuzyna Sasuke. Zmieniło się także nastawienie do siebie poszczególnych członków drużyny. Po zdobyciu przez Rena Rinnegana Akeru czuł się zazdrosny. Miał wrażenie, że Uchiha jest od niego lepszy, a on stoi wciąż w miejscu. Ren starał thumb|196px|Nowy wygląd Renasię ignorować postawę przyjaciela, jednak ten wciąż proponował mu jakieś nowe pojedynki. Chłopak nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć. Kiedy więc Akeru zaproponował mu prawdziwą bitwę, by sprawdzić, kto jest silniejszy, Ren stanowczo odmówił. Uzumaki stwierdził, że prawdziwy shinobi nigdy nie odmawia pojedynku, a Ren zwyczajnie się boi. To nieco sprowokowało młodego Uchihę do zaakceptowania propozycji. Obaj shinobi mieli się zmierzyć w Dolinie Końca, tak jak ich krewni w dawnych czasach. Był to chmurny, ponury dzień, jakby zwiastujący klęskę. Ren i Akeru spotkali się w Dolinie w wyznaczonej porze. Nikt nie wiedział o ich pojedynku, ponieważ nie dostaliby na taki pozwolenia. Wyjaśnili sobie jedną podstawową zasadę – walczą na sto procent swoich możliwości, nie ma żadnych forów. Ren w duchu myślał, że czeka go jego najtrudniejsza walka, gorsza nawet od tej z Sasuke i Tobim. Nie mógł zaplanować przed walką żadnej taktyki, ponieważ czegokolwiek by nie wymyślił, Akeru miałby już na to odpowiedź. Ruszyli. Ren zaczął kataną swojego kuzyna, a Uzumaki Tsugą. Uchiha szybko przekonał się o potędze broni swojego przyjaciela- ten zmienił ją w ogromny młot i grzmotnął nim prosto w Rena. Chłopak nie zdążył nawet zareagować i tocząc się po wodzie, odleciał do tyłu kilka metrów. Pomyślał, że nieźle się zaczyna i ponownie zaatakował, tym razem z wyskoku. Markując cios, podciął nogi przeciwnika, obalając go na ziemię. Ten jednak wygiął się jak sprężyna, podskoczył i skontrował. Wymiana ciosów trwała kilka minut. Ren widział, że Akeru przechodzi na wyższy poziom, dostosował więc swoją moc do jego. Wyprobywując skopiowaną od Sasukę włócznię Chidori niemal trafił swojego przeciwnika. Ten natychmiast sparował włócznię Fuindo. Ren mruknął, że to nie fair wykorzystywać jego technikę przeciwko swojemu twórcy, jednak Akeru odparł, że jest jej współtwórcą. Uchiha wciąż jednak walczył i wykorzystując Futon: Daitoppa odepchnął Akeru na kilkanaście metrów. Widział, że rozzłościł tym kolegę z drużyny, który wszedł w Tryb Dziewięciu Ogonów, aktywując wszystkie na raz. Ren nieco zdziwił się, gdy ogromna ręką chakry zamknęła się tuż nad jego głową. W ostatniej chwili wchłonął ją oraz całą powłokę Akeru dzięki Gakido. Rozzłoszczony jounin rzucił w niego niespodziewanie Futon: Rasenshuriken, co Ren również spokojnie wchłonął. Uchiha postanowił przejść do ofensywy i rzucił w Akeru dwa kunie. Ten po prostu je odbił. Sztuczka Rena zadziałała i, ciągnąc za sznurki, chłopak związał nimi swojego przyjaciela. Ten, zdenerwowany, stwierdził, że jest to bardzo tania sztuczka i nie spodziewał się tego po nim. Ren nic nie odpowiedział, tylko zacieśnił żyłki i przesyłając przez nie chakrę Raitonu, poraził nią oponenta. Oszołomiony Uzumaki już aktywował powłokę bijuu, która z łatwością przepaliła żyłki. Ren pomyślał, że to by było na tyle z jego planu i za późno zorientował się, że w jego stronę leci pięć wybuchowych Kage Bunshinów Akeru. Wybuch odrzucił go na skały. Nie był bynajmniej przyjemny, a z ust Rena sączyła się krew. Akeru był wyraźnie z siebie dumny. Ren mrucząc pod nosem ,,Amaterasu…” rzucił w jego stronę czarnymi płomieniami, przed którymi Uzumaki korzystając z niezwykłej szybkości Kyuubiego, uciekł. Następnie podbiegł do Rena i trzema ciosami własnego ,,wirującego” stylu walki powalił chłopaka na ziemię. Ten znienacka podniósł głowę i patrząc oponentowi w oczy złapał go w Tsukuyomi. Kyuubi natychmiast wybudził Akeru, jednak ten już zdążył doświadczyć nieco tortur w Tsukuyomi i upadł na ziemię obok Rena. Obaj shinobi wstali w tej samej chwili i używając Kuchiose no jutsu przyzwali swoje stworzenia. Obok Rena pojawił się cały zastęp zwierząt Rinnegana, natomiast Akeru wsparło kilka ropuch, z Gamabuntą na czele. Uchiha, dzieląc pole wzroku ze swoimi summonami mógł kontrolować przebieg sytuacji nawet wtedy, gdy ropuchy wstecznym przywołaniem przeniosły się razem z przeciwnikami na Górę Myoboku. Szybko jednak odwołał swoje zwierzęta, bo tamta walka nie miała sensu. Szybko jednak odwołał swoje zwierzęta, bo tamta walka nie miała sensu. Tymczasem znów powrócił do taijutsu z Akeru. Walczyli głownie na pięści, a Uchiha bardzo się zdziwił, gdy Akeru wyskoczył w gorę i Suiton: Mizurappa, wbił go pod wodę. Oszołomiony Ren uznał, że już czas wyciągnąć swoją najlepszą kartę. Spod wody wynurzył się emanujący białą aurą kościotrup i rozpostarł swoje skrzydła . Szybko wszedł w fazę drugą i zaatakował swoim guan dao przeciwnika. Zaskoczony Akeru został przebity na wylot bronią kościotrupa. Ren myślał, że to już koniec jego najlepszego przyjaciela, jednak ten stał, co prawda wyraźnie w bólu, ale wciąż stał. Wokół niego zaczął powstawać płaszcz Kyuubiego, który leczył jego ranę. Uchiha wyjął z niego broń, a pozostawiony przez nią otwór natychmiast się zasklepił. Akeru wypluł trochę krwi, ale na tym skończyły się skutki przebicia przez guan dao. Nie mniej jednak Ren widział, że jego przyjaciel jest zły, co ten udowodnił podnosząc go ogromną ręką chakry i ciskając nim o ziemię. Gdyby nie Susanoo, chłopak miałby połamane wszystkie kości. Uznał, że musi zwiększyć moc, więc łącząc Scieżkę Asury z Susanoo, ulepszył je tak, że miało trzy twarze oraz sześć rąk. Polepszyło to także zasięg widzenia Rena. Chłopak wystrzelił wszystkie sześć dłoni swojego wojownika niczym rakiety. Cztery Akeru odbił, ale dwie trafiły go prosto w twarz. Nie odniósł dużych ran, ze względu na chakrę Kyuubiego. Ren postanowił uderzyć go mocniej, więc używając Shinra Tensei odepchnął go na skały. To już Akeru mocno poczuł i skontrował Senno: Cho Oodama Rasen Tarengan. Zanim jednak te zdążyły uderzyć, Ren wyeliminował je wszystkie za pomocą Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. Następnie wysłał Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu na Akeru. Ten skontrował za pomocą Suiton: Mizurappa i rzucił Futon: Rasenshuriken, który spotkał się w powietrzu z Renso Rena. Wybuch, który rozjaśnił dolinę, był niesamowity. Obu shinobich odrzuciło pod skalne ściany. Ren wstał szybciej, wyłączył Susanoo, wbiegł na pomnik Madary, natomiast zaraz potem Akeru zajął miejsce na głowie Hashiramy. Zaatakował pierwszy swoją Uzumaki Gatsugą. Ren podskoczył i w powietrzu kopnął go w plecy tak, że ten przewiercił na wylot oko pomnika Madary. Ren czuł, że teraz ma szansę i precyzyjnie wystrzelił Fūton: Shinkūgyoku. Akeru dzięki płaszczowi Kuramy udało się zrobić unik dzięki Rękom chakry. Krzyknął do Uchihy, że trzeba kończyć tę walkę i wszedł w formę miniaturki bijuu. Uaktywnił wszystkie dziewięć ogonów. Przysiadł na ramieniu Madary i wycelował w Rena. Następnie połknął Bijuudamę, która wystrzeliła z ogromnym impetem. Był to tak niesamowicie destrukcyjny atak, że zniszczył niemal całe oba pomniki założycieli Konohy. Ren przed wystrzałem zeskoczył z pomników i zanurkował w wodzie. Tworząc bąbel powietrza przy twarzy mógł oddychać po wodą i pływając obserwował poczynania swojego kolegi. Akeru Rękami chakry niszczył wszystko w swoim zasięgu podejrzewając, że jest tam Ren, jednak nawet nie próbował sprawdzać pod wodą. W końcu wyszedł trybu bijuu i zaczął medytować, by wejść w Tryb Mędrca i wyczuć przeciwnika. Kiedy mu się to udało, było już za późno. Ręka Susanoo chwyciła go za stopy i wciągnęła pod wodę. Akeru grzmotnął o dno, co lekko go zamroczyło. Kyuubi jednak otrząsnął go i wspólnymi siłami wygramolili się z wody. Akeru, plując wodą, powiedział Renowi, że to było wyjątkowo bezczelne zagranie. Ren uśmiechnął się i odparł, że mówi to koleś, który przed chwilą próbował skasować go Bijuudamą. Uzumaki ponownie zaatakował, natomiast Ren użył swojego Pancerza Susanoo i grzmotnął przeciwnika prosto w brzuch. Ten odleciał w tył i uderzył o skały, jednak Ren nie dostrzegł znajdującego się za nim Cienistego Klona. Ten ręką dotknął jego pleców, a od niej rozeszły się czerwone znaki. Była to dobrze znana Renowi Pieczęć Unieruchomienia. Jedyną możliwością jej zdjęcia było zdekoncentrowanie użytkownika. Wiedział jednak, że klon Akeru jest w pełni skoncentrowany. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł, jednak nie miał na niego wiele czasu. Prawdziwy Akeru przyjął pełną formę Kuramy i szykował Bijuudamę. Ren szybko więc manipulując przyzywanym w miejscu wzroku Amaterasu utworzył z niego dookoła siebie krąg, który zapalił Cienistego Klona. Ten natychmiast zniknął, a pieczęć cofnęła się. Pod wpływem złości wywołanej złapaniem się w tak prostą pułapkę Ren osiągnął ostateczny poziom Susanoo. Dziwnym sposobem wiedział, do czego służy włócznia Ama no Nuboko. Szybko przelał we włócznię całą swoją chakrę Raitonu, przez co na wydłużyła się i zmieniła w gigantyczny piorun. Akeru natomiast złapał Bijuudamę w rękę i wyprostował ją. To samo zrobił ze swoją włócznią zrobił Ren. Gdy ataki był już tuż, tuż, walka miała się rozstrzygnąć i wyłonić zwycięzcę, Obu walczących rozdzieliła czarna błyskawica. Na środku Doliny Końca pojawił się Isao z aktywnym Pryzmatycznym Genshiganem. Powiedział swoim kolegom, że słychać ich w połowie Kraju Ognia i uderzenie Bijuudamą nie było rozsądne. Powiedział im, że Hokage już jest w drodze na pole bitwy i lepiej, żeby szybko się stąd zmywali. Obaj shinobi anulowali techniki. Najwyraźniej chcieli dalej walczyć, ale w końcu Akeru niechętnie ogłosił remis. Następnie opuścili pole walki. 'Turniej pięciu Wiosek' Po pojedynku w Dolinie Końca Ren oraz Akeru nieco zwolnili tempo rywalizacji. Znów byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi, jednak żaden z nich nie obszedł się bez kary ze strony Hokage. Młody Uchiha musiał pilnować jednej drużyny geninów, natomiast Akeru drugiej. Według Rena była to ,,wyjątkowo nieludzka kara” zważywszy, że nie mógł zabrać drużyny na misję, ani w żadne inne miejsce poza Konohą. Po odbyciu kary drużyna 4 została zwerbowana do ochrony Hokage w drodze na zbliżający się Turniej pięciu Wiosek. Był to turniej organizowany raz na trzy lata, mający na celu zacieśnienie więzi pomiędzy Ukrytymi Wioskami. Odbywały się wtedy liczne zabawy oraz sparingi wytrawnych shinobi, w tym pięciu Kage. W imprezie brała udział ludność wszystkich pięciu krajów ninja. Eskorta Naruto była więc zaszczytem dla całej drużyny 4, nie licząc Akeru, który twierdził, że jego ojciec sam świetnie by sobie poradził. Główne miejsce turnieju znajdowało się w Kraju Wiatru, niedaleko Sunagakure. Zespół, wraz z co lepszymi shinobi Konohy przybył na miejsce bez większych problemów. Ren po raz pierwszy brał udział w Turnieju pięciu Wiosek, jednak był dumny, że został wytypowany jako przedstawiciel Konohy. Następnie jest widziany, gdy obserwuje walkę Naruto Uzumakiego z Raikage, którą ten wygrywa. Ogląda także wyrównaną i w końcu wygrany przez Kazekage pojedynek z Czwartym Tsuchikage. Reszty starć Kage nie miał okazji widzieć. Po głównych walkach przychodzi pora na starcia shinobi pięciu Wiosek. Ren walczy z człowiekiem z Iwagakure, którego z łatwością pokonuje swoją techniką Chindo. Przechodzi więc do następnej rundy, w której trafia na silnego przeciwnika z Kumo – użytkownika Elementu Energii. i jest nawet zmuszony użyć jednej ze swoich Ścieżek, by wchłonąć technikę oponenta. Pomimo tego walka jest zacięta, chociaż nie ma w niej wrogości. Ren postanowił poeksperymentować ze swoimi naturami chakry i przypadkiem, ku zdziwieniu Akeru, odkrył drugie Kekkei Genkai klanu Uchiha – Genton, którym pokonał przeciwnika. Ostatecznie Ren wraz z Akeru, Isao i Kakashim trafili do pierwszej dziesiątki, z której miał być wyłoniony zwycięzca. Niestety, turniej przerywało niespodziewane wydarzenie. Na środku placu boju zmaterializowała się zamaskowana postać – Tobi. 'Atak Bijuu' Przez chwilę na całym placu zrobiło się cicho. Wszyscy z niedowierzaniem wpatrywali się w człowieka w masce – mężczyznę odpowiedzialnego za Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi. Tym razem jego maska była jeszcze bielsza i miał wysoki kołnierz ze znakami przypominającymi nerwy Byakugana. Oprócz tego nic się nie zmienił. Pierwszy przerwał ciszę Tsuchikage, który rzucił w intruza dziesiątką wytworzonych przez jego Uwolnienie Stali kunai. Te przeleciały przez Tobiego, który spojrzał pobłażliwie na napastnika. Powiedział mu, że nie wiedział, że Kage stali się ostatnio tak niegościnni. Ogłosił, że przybył z propozycją, by wioski się poddały i oszczędziły zbędnych ofiar. Każdy z Kage – Darui, Naruto, Aren, Mei Terumi oraz Gaara natychmiast go zaatakowali, lecz wszystkie ataki przeniknęły przez niego. Siła uderzenia była jednak tak wielka, że w miejscu zderzenia się technik powstał ogromny krater. Tobi stwierdził, że atakowanie go nic nie da i zaproponował, by dali sobie spokój. Ren obserwował to wszystko z sharinganem gotowym do użycia Susanoo bądź Amaterasu w razie ataku. Nagle zauważył swojego przyjaciela Akeru, zbliżającego się do Tobiego od tyłu. Młody Uchiha chciał krzyknąć do przyjaciela, jednak ten pewny siebie skaczoczył na oponenta, który złapał go za szyję. Zamaskowany shinobi był przygotowany na atak z zaskoczenia dzięki swojemu Byakuganowi. Nie zdążył jednak zareagować , gdy syn Hokage umieścił na jego klatce piersiowej Pieczęć Yin – Yang i odepchnął się od niego Ręką chakry, krzycząc: ,,Ren, teraz!”. Zdziwiony shinobi w lot pojął intencje swojego przyjaciela i natychmiast spojrzał wprost na Tobiego. Użył Amaterasu, które było dla jego oponenta śmiertelnym zagrożeniem. Z powodu pieczęci Akeru nie mógł przez najbliższe kilka godzin się zdematerializować. Wybrnął jednak z sytuacji, nie pozwalając się dotknąć płomieniom dzięki Shinra Tensei. Odepchnął wszystkich na kilkanaście metrów i przyłożył rękę do ziemi. Przyzwał Sanbiego oraz Rokubiego, będących pod jego kontrolą. Bestie w szale niszczyły co popadnie, zabijając napotkanych shinobi. Zniszczenia były ogromne. Kage próbowali z nimi walczyć, jednak bijuu były ciężkimi przeciwnikami. Po długiej i wyczerpującej walce Gaarze udało się splątać nogi Sanbiego swoim piaskiem, a Hokage zapieczętował go w pewnym shinobi z Kirigakure. Z Rokubim było jednak dużo trudniej. Naruto był zmuszony użyć Pieczęci Odwróconego Przepływu swojego syna i zmienić się w Kuramę, by przytrzymać bijuu. Następnie Raikage używając Kuro Raiton Yoroi zdołał obalić bestię. Kage nie zdążyli jednak jej zapieczętować, bo Tobi wciągnął ją do Gedo Mazo. Następnie, ostrzegając przywódców wiosek, że nie wygrają tej wojny, zniknął. 'Spotkanie z Taką' Turniej Pięciu Wiosek nie przeszedł bez echa w całym Świecie Shinobi. Cieszono się jednak, że udało się odzyskać Sanbiego i tym samy przywrócić spokój w krajach. Problemem wciąż jednak pozostawał schwytany Rokubi. Zaczęto więc szukać kryjówki Akatsuki, by zadać im ostateczny cios i odebrać Biju. W tym samym czasie drużyna 4 powróciła z Kraju Wiatru i zajęła się swoimi sprawami. Ren udał się na samotny, miesięczny trening w Lesie Śmierci, w którym nauczył się tworzyć Susanoo nogi oraz łączyć swojego kościotrupa ze Ścieżką Zwierząt. Uchiha był zadowolony z postępu, jaki uczynił, toteż ucieszył się na wieść o nowej misji rangi S. Celem drużyny było wspomożenie jinchuuriki Yonbiego, który według przecieków miał być następnym celem Akatsuki. Oddział specjalny udał się do Iwagakure w trybie natychmiastowym. Zespół spieszył się, jak mógł, ale gdy po dwóch dniach morderczego biegu i pokonywania niezliczonych kilometrów dotarł na miejsce, okazało się, że jinchuuriki został już pojmany. Wyglądało na to, że była to ciężka walka, ponieważ zostawiła w okolicy wiele śladów. Po tropach drużyna zaczęła więc śledzić Akatsuki. Pościg nie trwał długo. Po trzech godzinach ścieżki porywaczy oraz drużyny 4 się skrzyżowały. Ren zobaczył, z kim ma do czynienia. Była to Taka w pełnym składzie, nie licząc Sasuke. Członkowie Akatsuki zdziwili się, widząc Rena. Zaczęli z nim rozmawiać, mówiąc, że mają rachunki do wyrównania. Chłopak odparł, że chętnie się nimi zajmie, jednak przeszkodził mu Isao, który używając Raijin uderzył w Suigetsu. Ten w ostatniej chwili zablokował atak swoimi odpornymi na elektryczność mieczami Kiba. Hozukiemu zaimponował ten atak, co głośno przyznał. Szybko jednak zauważył miecz Kakashiego - Kubikiribocho, który miał być zwieńczeniem jego kolekcji. Natarł więc na jinchuurikiego, ten jednak zablokował jego atak Raikiri. Shinobi siłowali się przez pewien czas, gdy nagle Suigetsu został złapany przez rękę Susanoo Rena. Ta zgniotła go, pozostawiając kałużę wody, z której nukenin natychmiast się uformował. Dotychczas milczący Han powiedział, że to on będzie przeciwnikiem Rena oraz polecił Jugo zaopiekować się jinchuuriki Yonbiego. Rozgorzała walka. Wyodrębniły się trzy walczące grupki - Ren oraz Akeru przeciwko Hanowi, Kakashi kontra Suigetsu, a także Isao przeciw Jugo. Han od razu zaczął swoim Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan , który na wstępie zgniótłby Akeru, gdyby nie interwencja Rena i jego Susanoo. Gdy nukenin przestał atakować, Ren ręką kościotrupa rzucił Akeru niczym pociskiem, który używając Hakkeshō Kaiten przewiercił się przez drzewa i trafił Hana. Ten, zadziwony siłą rotacji Uzumakiego, strzela Suiton: Mizurappa, by wybadać sytuację. Akeru broni się tym samym, co powoduje rozpryśnięcie się wody i zasłonięcie terenu. Pod osłoną mgiełki Akeru wchodzi w tryb mędrca i rzuca Suiton: Rasenshippuuden. Ten jednak pudłuje, tworząc podczas wybuchu sporą dolinkę, w której przycupnął Ren. Starał się namierzyć przeciwnika w celu spalenia go Amaterasu, ten jednak poruszał się zbyt szybko i Uchiha obawiał się, że może trafic swojego przyjaciela. Wyciągnął więc katanę Sasuke i przystąpił do bezpośredniej walki z Hanem. Ten zdążył już uaktywnić swoją pieczęć, więc posiadał ogromną siłę. Jedną ręką zdołał zablokować cięcie mieczem i odparować potężnym ciosem w twarz. Ren tak się zdziwił, że nie zdążył aktywować Susanoo. Przeleciał kilka metrów do tyłu, uderzając w drzewo. Osunął się, zamroczony. Gdy świadomość mu wróciła, był zły, że dał się tak łatwo powalić. Spojrzał przed siebie. Han właśnie używał techniki Mokuton: Hebi Kuraimā. Z ziemi wystrzeliły dziesiątki pnącz, które splątały nogi Akeru. Zadowolony Senju powiesił go za nogi na gałęzi i szykował się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Najwyraźniej nie zauważał Rena. Chłopak, wciąż zamroczony, wstał i chwiejnie postąpił kilka kroków. Był bardzo obolały. Uznał, że nie zdąży dobiec do przeciwnika na czas, użył więc skopiowanego od Sasuke Chidori Eiso i dźgnął nim przeciwnika. Ten nagle wyprostował się, jakby nie wierząc, że został trafiony tą techniką. Odwrócił się, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na Rena, a ten rozwinął włócznię w kilka innych, dziurawiąc ciało Hana. Potem wycofał technikę, myśląc, że wykończył przeciwnika. Hanowi leciała krew z ust, ale jego rany widocznie się goiły. Uchiha zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to też medyczny shinobi, więc nie tracąc czasu, teraz już otrzeźwiony, zbliżył się do Akeru i uwolnił go z więzów. Upadł na ziemię, wciąż obolały po ciosach Hana. Jego przeciwnik już kończył się leczyć, jednak również wyraźnie też był zmęczony. Akeru natomiast aż rwał się do walki i natarł na Senju Senpo: Cho Oodama Rasengan. Przeciwnik wszedł w drugi stan pieczęci i stworzył pięć skalnych golemów. Były one duże, więc stanowiły potężną obronę i atak. Jeden z nich został od razu zniszczony nacierającym Rasenganem Akeru. Pozostałe stwory ruszyły do ataku. Ren zniszczył jednego z nich, tnąc go guan dao swoim Susanoo. Dwa z nich natomiast natarły na Akeru, który złapał je Rękami chakry i cisnął o ziemię. Gdy golemy zostały zniszczone, Ren stwierdził, że teraz jego kolej na kontratak i Zwierzęcą Ścieżką przyzwał do walki wielogłowego psa. Ten posłusznie zaatakował przeciwnika. Han użył ponownie Mokuton: Hebi Kuraimā, tylko tym razem na dużo większą skalę. Unieruchomił zwierzę, jednak nie potrafił się go pozbyć. Ren obserwował to, lekko rozbawiony, ale w końcu stwierdził, że Han jest podatny na atak. Ścieżką Asury wystrzelił osiem rakiet, które trafiły centralnie przeciwnika. Senju potoczył się do tyłu, mocno poraniony. Ren odwołał psa i podszedł do zmęczonego przeciwnika. Ten w akcie desperacji użył potężnej techniki Mokuton: Shinrin āmu, co spowodowało, że z jego ręki zaczęły wyrastać drzewa i przyszpiliły Rena do ziemi. Chłopak dusił się pod naporem tego ciężaru. Zaczął przypominać sobie o swoim treningu w Lesie Śmierci. Nagle wpadł na pomysł, który pokonał Mokuton jego przeciwnika. Ren wyprodukował ręce Susanoo i łącząc je ze Ścieżką Zwierząt, wygenerował jej pazury. Przeciął duszące go gałęzie i użył pełnego Susanoo. Wytworzył mu ogon skorpiona i wycelował w Hana. Trafił prosto w brzuch i przebił przeciwnika na wylot. Uchiha jednak wiedział, że ten się uleczy, szybko więc nogą Susanoo zadał mu destrukcyjne kopnięcie. Cios był tak potężny, że Han połamał kilka swoich drzew. Ren podszedł do niego, by go wykończyć, jednak Senju ostatkiem sił wyciągnął do niego rękę. Dzięki technice Mokuton: Nemui Hana na jego ręce wyrósł pojedynczy kwiat, który sypnął pyłkiem w twarz Uchihy. Ten po kilku sekundach zasnął. 'Ciekawostki' Hobby Rena to rzeźbienie w owocach. Ulubioną potrawą Rena jest tonkatsu oraz ser w jakiejkolwiek postaci. Uchiha najbardziej lubi jeść słodkie rzeczy, a najmniej gorzkie. Ren jest jedynym członkiem Drużyny 4, który nie posiada paktu przyzwania z żadnym zwierzęciem (Ścieżka Zwierząt nie wymaga żadnych paktów). Ulubioną ścieżką Rinnegana Uchihy jest Ścieżka Asury. Ren chciałby walczyć z Sasuke Uchihą oraz Akeru Uzumakim. Mangekyou sharingany Rena i Hayato nieco się przypominają, oba mając kształt broni shinobi. Uchiha ukończył 126 oficjalnych misji: 20 rangi D, 47 rangi C, 32 rangi B, 18 rangi A i 9 rangi S. 'Cytaty' (do Tobiego) ,,Nie jesteś godny mocy Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Siłą odebrałeś te oczy ich właścicielom. Nie jesteś ich należytym panem, tylko oszustem skrywającym się za maską. ''Posiadanie trzech wielkich doujutsu nie uczyni cię kolejnym Mędrcem...Dlatego nie pozwolę ci odtworzyć Juubiego...Amaterasu!" (do Akeru) ,,''Więc to jest potęga Kyuubiego...Imponujące. Akeru, cieszę się, że mam szansę z tobą walczyć. Jeszcze nigdy nie pojedynkowałem się z potężniejszym przeciwnikiem. Haha...przeciwko takiej mocy użyję całego mojego arsenału." (Madara o Renie) ,,Twój Sharingan...i chakra...Tak, zdecydowanie jesteś prawdziwym Uchiha. Już dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłem. Jednak ja jestem kimś więcej...Posiadam moc Pierwszego Hokage!" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia